


To Do (the Procrastination Remix)

by florahart



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/florahart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn't up at dawn, swimming with the dolphins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Do (the Procrastination Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182216) by [ari_o (imaginarycircus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/ari_o), [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus). 



Danny's only half awake, but he feels the heat machine that is Steve an inch from his back, radiating warmth that should be unpleasant (tropics! It's always too hot! don't any of you people understand the value of variation?) but is, instead, drawing him in, unfamiliar in more ways than one; the sleepovers are new, and anyway, it's fully light out and one of the first things he learned, in a development that surprised no one, is that Steve is never still in bed when that's true. He twists around, props himself up on an elbow as he leans forward into Steve's chest, eyes half open. "Hey. I thought you were programmed to rise with the dawn and swim with the dolphins."

Steve has his far arm over his eyes, like being still abed when there are actual beams of light hitting the floor with window-pane shadows in them is too terrible to contemplate, like he's hiding from the specter, like if he can't see it, it can't see him. "You're breaking me down," he says, low, quiet. "You make it too hard to get out of bed." His other arm is under Danny's armpit, the thumb of that hand grazing its way down Danny's back.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Danny opens his eyes more fully to glance across Steve's chest at the clock, and pulls up his knee, dropping it between Steve's thighs as he pushes in closer. "I don't think it's my fault. I would love to be wrong about that, you understand. I would love to think that I have the power to drag superSteve's body clock around to where humans tread, but I think, do you know what I think?" He traces a finger down Steve's chest, nail pressing just enough to tickle, just enough to make Steve have to pretend he has no reaction even though Danny can feel the quiver of the muscle trying to shy away. "I think," he says, "you just like having an excuse to revert to laziness."

Steve rolls the arm up off his eyes an inch or so. He does say anything, just offers a face somewhere between Disgusted Face and Goofy In Love Face, and then because of course, and it's not like Danny doesn't know this, he moves fast and without the kinds of tells human people, even human detectives, can react to, he catches the tickling hand with the one not on his face any more and rolls them, pinning Danny flat on his back (and happy about it, beaming), straddling his hips and holding both Danny's hands over his head with one of his own. "Lazy? You want to see lazy?"

"How did you even get my other hand? And no, _lazy_ is not what I was hoping to see." Danny can't come up to meet Steve, not with his hands like that, and he can't pull Steve down to him, so he rocks his hips up. "But I mean, we got at least half an hour here before laundry becomes an imperative if we want to get anything else done--"

"Like go to the store. We're out of bread and beer."

"--yes, like that, and other essentials that are in fact good for children and other people, like fresh vegetables. But, as I was saying, half an hour, and as I recall you have some sort of rule about wasting time, and how that is an abomination worse than pineapple. So. What should we do?"

Steve grins down, obviously entirely awake after all. "The abomination is not getting in a workout. You with me?"

"So with you." Danny rocks his hips again. "And then we gotta get this place cleaned up. Grace will--Jesus." Steve has a nipple in his free hand, pinching and pressing aside as he widens his knees to let his weight rest on Danny's hips. "--Will be here in a few hours, no distracting me, and I will not have my daughter wallowing in filth, you hear me?"

Steve brings up the hand for a quick little half-salute. "No filth. Got it."

"Well, no, I mean, filthy things here and now, all good. I know I have to be clear about these things. Filth in bed: good, filth in kitchen: bad. Good?"

"Your rules are so complicated, Danno." Steve lets go of his hands and comes down to kiss him, dirty and wet, fingers in his hair and under his shoulders, cock hard against his belly, then pops up again with a grin. "How filthy? Because, I mean, I got ideas."

Danny chuckles. "Unless we're talking about bodily fluids that are unrelated to sex for most people, babe, I'm all yours. Go."


End file.
